Trapped with No Way Back
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, and a few others die... by saving children. What expences will they take after death to stay true to their being? A new friend pops up and leads to an argument between the Guardians. Will their friendships be restored or will they push the winter spirit too far? Read and find out. Rated T for mild violence and blood.
1. The Transformation

**Yeah it's me, MordoLuvr23. Now you're probably thinking 'what is this person doing writing fan fictions for Rise of the Guardians?' Well, I couldn't think of and better way to mix Regular Show and Rise of the Guardians better. Plus, in my opinion, the other crossover fan fiction in this category isn't the best. Readers, you should listen to the song **_Blackheart _**by 'Two Steps from Hell' while reading this chapter. Trust me, it sounds so much better. Review and enjoy. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 1: The Transformation

Jack, oh yeah, him. He's just a winter spirit constantly making messes. Yeah, this was before he became a Guardian… when he wasn't seen. He just flew around, wishing and hoping that one day, just one day, maybe a child would see him. He needed a friend to make his icy life happy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Meanwhile, in the not so happy environment of Twin Peaks; Margaret, Eileen, Rebecca, Robbie, Maddie, Molly, Missy, Mark, Megan, Greg (the bird), Amber, Chris, Crystal, Jessica, Sapphire, Marissa, Michelle, Lizzie, Liza, Benson, Scott, Shell 2, Logan, Gabe, Muscle Man, Mickey, Sammy, Matt, Starla, HFG, Gwen, Skips, Veronica (Benson's wife), Audrey, Pops, Mr. Maellard, Aaron, Greg (the weasel), and Taylor were all at a funeral.

It was a large funeral for: Michael, Mordecai, Rigby, Dawn, Pinky, Lola, Lisa, Don, Shell, Reba, Cynthia, Jennifer, Maya, Malachi, Diane, Lesley, and Agnes. The people at the funeral didn't know what really happened.

The others died protecting their friends, family, and children. Well, as we all know, if you die saving children, you come back as a spirit that at first cannot be seen. That's exactly what happened.

People view Mother Nature as one supposed spirit. Little do they know, she's really two. The two are Diane and Agnes themselves with their husbands standing by their sides.

Based off of that, you can probably guess what Mordecai and Rigby are. Yep, they are the two main nature spirits.

Cynthia, Jennifer, Maya, and Don are like Co nature spirits.

Lola, Lisa, and Pinky still have the same role they did when alive, Mordecai's pets that stand by his side no matter what.

The rest of their friends and family helped out the main nature spirits.

They all live in Mordecai's Mansion which is considered sacred for a number of reasons. That's why people don't touch it except the spirits that live there themselves.

Sure they're bummed about not being able to be seen by their alive families. Still, the friends get to live together and do things they normally did. They still protected their families even if they were practically not there.

They became closer for comfort at times but mostly the others were there with Mordecai.

Dieing took a toll on the poor bird. He lost the love of his life and family. If he lost them he would probably die a second time. He spent most of his time locked in his large bedroom sleeping. Unfortunately, he couldn't sleep away all of his pain.

Doesn't mean he stopped. He slept most of his time. Barely ever looking at what he makes.

Yeah, he is making changes that he can't see locked in his room with Lola monitoring him constantly to make sure he is okay.

You know how bunny has his own egg land thing, and North has the North Pole. Well, there is a blue and brown striped door in his mansion that opens up into their own world. It contained many different flowers, a few small animals and birds, ponds full of fish, and green grass.

They take very good care of it and spend a lot of time in it helping hurt animals and tending the flowers.

They control nature, Spring, Summer, when animals come and go into hibernation, how flowers and grass grow, rain, wind, and tornados.

Everything went smoothly once they managed to get Mordecai out of his room and make him happy.

Now, the question is, what adventures will take place in the future? It's not going to be Regular.

**There's chapter 1. It will be a pretty long fan fiction so stay tuned and review. Also, if you don't understand something then read my OC's part of my profile and my other stories. MordoLuvr23 out.**


	2. The Meeing

**Chapter 2 people! Sorry I haven't been updating like… any of my stories. Schoolwork has been biting me in the butt. Well, here's chapter 2. Also, the characters only die in this fan fiction because I thought it would be cool. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 2: The Collision 

Things were going pretty well at the North Pole. If you consider Pitch being back a good thing. If not, things were horrible.

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were panicking. Jack, not so much. He believed that the Man in the Moon would help them eventually. Well, he was right.

He moonlight was shining through the window on the floor beside that hologram thing where they found out Jack was guardian. The Winter Spirit noticed this.

"Hey guys, look at this" Jack said pointing to the lighted area with his right pointer finger. They all turned and looked at the area. North turned on the hologram as the moonlight shown on the projector.

"Another guardian, please don't be the ground hog" Bunny pleaded. "No, it looks like a guardian pair and I've never seen them before" North said.

Jack stepped forward and looking at the hologram said "I know those guys, I ran into them once." "Well, who are they?" Tooth asked. "They are nature spirits, they control Spring, Summer, Fall, clouds, and wind" Jack replied.

"I thought I control Spring" Bunny said giving Jack a look. "No, I figured you all knew but apparently not" Jack replied.

Bunny huffed and stomped on the ground, opening one of his tunnels. He hopped inside and was gone. "Look at what you did to Bunny, you should be ashamed" Tooth said. "You know what? I'm out of here, good luck defeating Pitch alone" Jack huffed before flying off with his staff.

"Great, now it's just the three of us" North said, obviously frustrated. Tooth flew after Jack to try to get him back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Jack flew off to his kind of new home in the South Pole where he wouldn't ever get hot and lose his powers. He heard his name being called over and over by a voice that sounded like…

Tooth

This made him fly faster. It was weird how he probably wouldn't be hurt as much if someone else said it but for some weird reason, it hurt when Tooth said it.

He flew into his ice castle and slammed the door. He saw the sun going down and figured it must be night time. He went to bed hoping that tomorrow he wouldn't be as sore both in mind and body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

After an hour of trying to get into his ice castle, Tooth decided to go back to the tooth palace. Things were becoming to cold for her so she decided to wait until morning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"Hey dude?" Rigby asked. "Yeah?" Mordecai asked. "Do you miss the girls?" Rigby asked. "H yeah, I loved her dude, and now she can't see me" Mordecai replied sniffing a little. "Yeah, but we can still protect them" Rigby reminded.

"Yeah, it's just not the same" Mordecai said turning his back to Rigby. "Aw dude, c'mon, it's not that bad, I hate it when you sulk around and aren't doing anything. Do you know how much more video game time we could have if you didn't?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah *sigh* I know, I just want to be alone" Mordecai replied. "Okay dude" Rigby said then left the room. Mordecai just sat on his bed and thought. He shed tears without knowing and felt like part of him was still missing

Well, until he heard a scream from outside that sounded like Rigby. He shot up and forgot everything he was thinking about, now focused on finding his friend since birth.

He ran outside and followed the raccoon's scent. He almost always either smells like burritos or coconuts (sorry…). "Rigby" Mordecai yelled. He used one of his powers to turn into a normal blue jay.

He found himself heading to the North Pole and was having a very bad feeling about it. _Just stay calm Mordecai, don't let the cold get to you, you have to find Rigby _Mordecai thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

The yetis showed Rigby to North. "Where's the other one?" North asked. One of the yetis face palmed. North face palmed. He then heard a flutter by his ear and turned around. He looked at the coon only to see he wasn't there.

**There's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Review and give me suggestions. Read my other fan fictions that I will update. Finally finished with my tests and now we have hardly any homework that gets done during class. Well, whatever. Until next update, Mordoluvr23 out.**


End file.
